


Breaking of Dawn

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> 'Woodland' drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) 'Woodland' drabble challenge.

Faramir surveyed the woods with a rangers watchful gaze. Dew still clung to moss and fern as the newborn day broke through crooked arms overhead. In summer only a dappling of sun would be allowed through dense leaves. But now as the wind blew fall into winter, the limbs were elegantly porous. Pale light filtered onto the path below, setting the fallen leaves aglow in autumnal splendor.

Soon he would rejoin his men, begin another day of guarding borders and directing patrols. But for now he kept his own company, let the forest refresh his spirit for the upcoming day.


End file.
